Always on my mind
by angsty kisses
Summary: Hiei thinks about him and his beloved and how they fell in love. Oneshot Hiei x OC


(angsty kisses: this is my first story! My sister helped me with the idea but I swear I wrote it on my own!)

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… I'd probably screw up the story line if I did.

Summary: Hiei thinks about he and his beloved first met.

It's funny, but I never thought I'd fall in love, especially not with a weak hanyou. But I did and now I can't stop thinking about her when she's near and when she's not.

I met her in makai, spirit world had sent me there to get rid of three lowlife demons that had been stealing artifacts and traveling between ningenkai and makai. The first two weren't worth my time or my sword. I finished them off without breaking a sweat. It was the third one who gave me trouble. Not only was this one hard to find, but also hard to kill. Of course I won in the end but only after he inflicted many wounds which would probably have proven fatal to others. They did leave me tired and weak. After what seemed like hours of dragging myself aimlessly through makai my body collapsed on me.

My breaths grew shallow and my vision blurred. It was then that I sensed her aura. Nothing that I would have usually worried about, but with the condition I was in then a fly could have been deadly. She was humming a rhythm less tune. In her hand she held a leash that a two headed dog wore around each head. They noticed me before she did, and started barking immediately. That last thing I saw were the three heading towards me.

When I woke up I was in ningenkai. Her house, she was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room reading a book. That's the first thing I noticed about the house, it was filled with books. The second thing I notice was her. She was 17 in looks and had long hair… the color of rust. Her silver eyes seemed too big for her face and gave her the look of perpetual surprise. She was beautiful, but I could not at first see it. All I saw was a weak hanyou who was holding me hostage in her rinky dink house, because she thought my 'wounds were serious and I needed rest' (she was right but I didn't tell her that.)

In the three days that she cared for my wounds I had basically learned her life story. Her name was Lita and even though she never said it, I could tell she was lonely. She being a hanyou had no real home and went back and forth between ningenkai and makai. Neptune and Pluto were her only companions (the two headed dog). I hate to admit it but even then I was very fond of her. The suffering and sadness she had gone through made me feel like I could tell her anything. Though I also learned I would never take her back to Makai. In her days of trying to find a place where she fit in, she had spent a lot more time in ningenkai. So because of that her fighting exp. was low. If she had trained in Makai for all of her life I'm sure she would have been a great threat especially since her powers revolved around earth (rocks).

I also found that her love for books was great. She owned many of any and every kind you could think of. And I still feel to this day if she wouldn't have had so many we would have never fallen in love. How it happened was very interesting… just like my onna. As usual she sat reading one of her books, and I was staring at her, but every time she looked up I would avert my gaze. Though I knew she knew. Suddenly she called to me with fear in her voice. "H-Hiei look!" she said her eyes getting even bigger than usual. She pointed to the book. I raced over to her and snatched the book away from her. When I looked into it I saw nothing… no words, no grotesque pictures, no threatening remarks… nothing.

I was about to close the book and go after her when these words appeared, 'Hiei you hold my heart in your hands… please don't squeeze too tightly'. I slowly looked at her, she had a smile on her face and she was blushing. I went over to her and pressed my lips to hers.

That night I bore my soul to her. All the pain and heartache I had felt through all of my life dissipated. And that was when I knew that I was truly in love and no one else would ever make me feel this way.

And now I sit here in Makai waiting for this lowlife to finally come out of hiding. I sit here and think about Lita who is waiting for me at home and will probably talk me ear off about the book she read while I was away. But it's nothing new I think about her all the time when she's near and when she's not.

(Angsty kisses: well how'd you like my first fic? I figured I star out with a one shot. Also, do you think that I made Hiei sound kind of cocky? Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and I almost forgot. My big sister Lil miss Komugi helped me with the idea that's why she hasn't updated in forever. Sorry!)


End file.
